codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Gino Weinberg
| last = | creator = | voice = Soichiro Hoshi (Japanese) Dave Wittenberg (English) | other = See Knights of the Round }} Gino Weinberg (ジノ・ヴァインベルグ, Jino Vu~ainberugu) is the Knight of Three in the Knights of the Round, a position he achieved through his incredible piloting skills, though it was suggested by fellow Round Luciano Bradley that he was greatly aided by his position as a nobleman to achieve the rank of "Three", compared to Luciano's "Ten", despite Gino's unprofessional behaviour. He wears a dark green cloak and is voiced by Dave Wittenberg. Character Outline Gino comes from a very rich upbringing, and as such doesn't quite understand how the real world works. However, his cheerfulness and friendly demeanor earns him many friends. Gino is good friends with Anya Alstreim and Suzaku Kururugi, but his friendship with Suzaku seems slightly one-sided, as Suzaku seems unnerved with Gino's tendency to come into physical contact with him. He pilots the transforming Knightmare Frame Tristan and is an accomplished Knightmare pilot. According to the Knights of the Round-themed light novels, Gino fell in love with his family's Eleven maid when he was 14, not caring about racial or societal differences. When his parents learned of the relationship, his father beat the girl and threw her out into the streets. Both parents admonished Gino to act in a fashion more befitting his noble status. Two years later, Gino ran away from home and joined the military. The novels also state that he was named a Knight of the Round a mere five months before Suzaku, making him the second newest member. Character History Second Season Gino first appears in the fifith episode of the second season with Suzaku and Anya Alstreim. He mounts an attack on the Tokyo Settlement government building shortly after arriving in Area 11 to test their readiness but is stopped by Suzaku. They intervene in the Black Knights's attempted kidnapping of Nunnally vi Britannia, the new Viceroy of Area 11. Gino destroys Shōgo Asahina's Gekka and kills Ryōga Senba. Kallen Kōzuki defeats both him and Anya in her upgraded Guren Flight-Enabled Version, leading Gino to remark that her skill is on the level of a member of the Knights of the Round. Gino finally meets Kallen face-to-face when she accompanies Zero to the pre-wedding party for the Chinese Empress. He claims she's more attractive than her wanted poster suggests and flirts with her from across the room. When the Chinese Federation requests Britannian aid following the kidnapping of the Empress, Gino faces off against Li Xingke, annoyed that Li robbed him of the opportunity to get a rematch against Kallen. He easily holds his own against Li's Shenhu, even slicing off one of the wings when Li is distracted by the Empress. He retreats with the rest of the Britannian forces when the Chinese revolt against the Eunuchs. He then enrolls in Ashford Academy with Anya to learn what it's like to live as a regular person. During Kallen's imprisonment in Tokyo, Gino visits her and asks if she has any intention coming back to Britannia under the name of Stadtfeld. The attack on the settlement interrupts their conversation, but he gets his answer when she is set free and joins the battle. She confirms for him that she has chosen the name of Kōzuki, and when asked whether them meeting on the battlefield is a reason to be happy or sad, he claims that they should enjoy it. He then asks Suzaku to let him deal with Kallen himself, but Suzaku insists that she would not let him off so easily and stays to fight her. After the founding of the UFN, more Rounds gather at Area 11 in preparations for the full scale war between the two powers. Gino comes to Kallen's defence when fellow Round Luciano Bradley comes to pester and possibly murder her in her cell, against orders. Luciano takes the opportunity to suggest that Gino's position as a Round is thanks to his noble heritage, perhaps either to explain his high rank of "Three" compared to Luciano's "Ten", despite Luciano tending to seem slightly more impressive, or at least more ruthless, as a pilot than Gino, or to explain Gino's comparatively poor professionalism and demeanour compared to Bismarck, Suzaku and Anya. When Schneizel begins his plans to assassinate the Emperor, Gino objects and is held prisoner so he won't interfere. He is later seen with the remaining Knights observing Lelouch's ascension to the throne. After Lelouch becomes Emperor, he joins the assault to remove him from power. Suzaku disables the Tristan without killing Gino, leaving him to wonder what he is fighting for. After the Black Knights join Schneizel in order to defeat Lelouch, Gino agrees to fight, despite that he would be going against Britannia, telling Kallen that he understands her feelings a little. He engages Suzaku in combat, refusing to accept the new Britannia which created by Lelouch and Suzaku, but is defeated. He uses his last attack to allow Kallen to take over. After Kallen comes to a stalemate with Suzaku, losing consciousness as the Lancelot explodes, Gino catches her. Two months later, Gino is one of the members slated for public execution next to Tianzi and Kanon Maldini. He is then released after Lelouch's death. Gino's only appearances in the epilogue are in two photos: one where he is attending Ohgi and Villetta's wedding photo, in which he is standing between Kallen and Anya; and the second, where he is posing with Tianzi. Appearances in Other Media Code Geass: Oz the Reflection Code Geass: The Manga Gino and Anya fight against Suzaku in the Damocles. He and Anya enroll as students in Ashford Academy in the end. Trivia *Soichiro Hoshi, Gino's seiyu, also provided the voice of Kira Yamato, the main protagonist of Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, another series produced by Sunrise. An inside joke from the video game Super Robot Wars Z2 has both Gino and Kira being friendly with each other during fights. *His name '''Gino' ''means well-born, noble in Greek. Gallery Gino28.jpg Gino54.jpg Gino3.jpg Gino Weinberg.JPG Gino Weinberg.png Gino63.jpg Gino16.jpg Gino face.jpg Gino piloting.jpg Gino Weinberg.jpg GinoWeinberg.jpg Gino Profile.jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Knights of the Round Category:Britannian Military Category:Ashford Academy